


An Interviewer Runs a Small Social Experiment on the Figure Skaters

by Penguin_pens



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Background Relationships, Basically the skaters speak many different languages, Bilingual Character(s), But that's about it tbh, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Chinese Language, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Family, Foreign Language, Friendship, Gen, Happy, How Do I Tag, Humor, I tried my best, Implied Future Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Implied Michele Crispino/Emil Nekola - Freeform, Implied Mila Babicheva/Sara Crispino - Freeform, Interviews, Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov are Yuri Plisetsky's Parents, Languages, M/M, Minor Christophe Giacometti/Christophe Giacometti's Boyfriend, Minor Jean-Jacques Leroy/Isabella Yang, Minor Phichit Chulanont/Lee Seung Gil, Most of the ships are implied, My First Fanfic, No Angst, No Plot/Plotless, Phichit Chulanont & Katsuki Yuuri Are Best Friends, Phichit Chulanont Is a Good Friend, Post-Canon, Rated t for light cursing and some "saucy" comments, Screenplay/Script Format, Trilingual Character(s), angsty teen yurio, but like, but not really, but they don't have to be in this fic ig, but yes really, i love this broship so much, only towards victor, podium fam, seriously, skate fam, somewhat heavy use of chinese, well they're together in my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 02:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21312625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguin_pens/pseuds/Penguin_pens
Summary: "So, anything to say to the other skaters?""Sure. Are we still on for dinner tomorrow?"
Relationships: Ji Guang-Hong & Isabella Yang, Katsuki Yuuri & Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Leo de la Iglesia/Ji Guang-Hong, Mila Babicheva & Georgi Popovich, Otabek Altin & Leo de la Iglesia & Jean-Jacques Leroy, Phichit Chulanont & Katsuki Yuuri, Phichit Chulanont/Lee Seung Gil, Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 7
Kudos: 159





	An Interviewer Runs a Small Social Experiment on the Figure Skaters

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all. This is my first fic, but I tried my best! If you have any constructive criticism, caught any mistakes, or anything else please let me know! I ended up using a lot more Chinese than I really meant to lol. I am absolutely not fluent in Chinese or any of the other languages I used (except for English) so if you have any correction, don't be afraid to let me know so that I can fix it! I tried putting in some other languages because I really wanted to capture the international nature of the skaters, so let me know your opinions on the best way to define any of the foreign words.
> 
> To see the definition of foreign words, hover over the word with your cursor. Tell me if any of the definitions don't work!
> 
> Edit: Thank you KatsuDauntless (I don't know how I can tag you, sorry) for helping me with some of the Japanese honorifics! Your helpful and kind comments were really appreciated. (And let me know if any of them are still off lol)

**Yuuri:** _(Nervous)_Ummmmm, wow… I usually do interviews with Victor and Yurio.

_(Victor and Yuri run in chasing each other and screaming. Victor jumps on to Yuuri’s back.)_

**Yuri:** Katsudon! Give me the old geezer! He won’t stop trying to tell Beka-

_(Victor sticks his tongue out, and Yuri growls.)_

**Yuuri:** _(All of a sudden, much more at ease) _Honey, don’t worry about it. Tell Bek-kun at your own pace- we can talk about this more later… Uh, Morooka-san, please cut this out of the final cut.

**Yuri: **_(Sulking, but visibly less tense, mumbling) _S’fine, Beka doesn’t use social media much anyway.

**Yuuri: **_(In a very motherly tone) _Alright then. Minna-san, please don’t be too hard on Yurio for this. _(A small bow) _And Victor, dear, we’ve talked about this. You need to stop teasing Yurio like this! We need to trust him to make his own decisions and-

**Chris: **_(From somewhere in the background) _Yeah, and it’s not like he secretly pined for a _year_ just to show up naked in his crush’s family onsen one day, dropping his whole career just to be their coach- with little to no prior coaching experience to back himself up!

**Victor: **_(Scandalized) _Oh, Chris! How could you? Besides, he got second place! Do we need to talk about-

**Yuuri: **Thank you Chris, I was just about to say that.

**Victor: **_(Sulky and whiny) _Yuuri~ How could you say that? You love me right? Yuu-ri~

**Yuuri: **Yes, my love, I do love you. Now quiet down, so I can finish this interview. Gomen, Morooka-san, we got completely sidetracked. I’ll give my comment now, if that’s okay?

**Morooka: **_(A little flustered) _Of course! Just a final comment to the other skaters and we can wrap up.

**Yuuri: **Alright then. Let’s all work hard and have fun! I’m very excited to compete against you. Also, if you’d like a bento, please let me know ahead of time. I think Phi has a list… 

**Phichit: **_(In the background) _I do! Y’all know my number if you want one!

**JJ: **_(Also in the background) _Oh, can I have one? Is it for skaters only? Can Isa have one too? She’s been dying to try one since Otabek brought that one over… 

**Phichit: **Yuuri?

**Yuuri: **_(Now no longer looking at the camera, attention clearly divided) _Yeah, that’s fine. Just tell me if she has any allergies.

**Emil: **_(In the background) _Micky and me too!

**Michele: **_(In the background with Emil) _And-

**Yuuri: **Sara as well, right? Don’t worry, I got it.

**Michele: **_(Blushing) _Ummm… thank you… A- arigato?

**Yuuri: **Yup! That’s right! And it’s really no problem- I’m happy to! Skaters need to get enough nutrients and stay healthy. They need energy to exercise, but with our diets it’s so difficult to find the right balance… Like we need to get more- 

**Victor: **_(Softly, and so, so fond) _Yuuri, _my zoloste, _you’re rambling again.

**Yuuri: **_(Eyes wide, blushing) _Oh! Sumimasen! I didn’t mean to go on a tangent! And your show isn’t for advertising my lunches… 

**Morooka: **Oh, that’s alright. Since Nikiforov-san and Plisetsky-san are here, would they like to comment too? Nikiforov-san?

**Victor: **Oh, yes, I-

**Yuri: **_(Loudly, clearly cutting Victor off on purpose. Victor has a look of shock and betrayal on his face.) _I’ll go first! Katsudon, old man, chicken nugget, I won’t lose to you! Beka, good luck. I’ll um, throw you a bear, alright? _(Blushing) _And uh, thanks for the tiger party. I guess… it… didn’t _suck_.

**Yuuri: **_(Happily) _You’re very welcome Yurio.

**Victor: **_(Back to being happy thanks to the mention of the party. Loudly and dotingly) _Awww Yurio, you’re-

**Yuri: **Shut up, old man.

**Victor: **I can go now? Good luck my love, my son, and my future son-in-law. Let’s all have fun! Oh! And Chris, Phichit, Seung-gil, send more Yuuri pictures!

**Yuuri: **Send more _what_?!

**Victor: **_(Airily) _Nothing~

**Phichit: **Oh! Me too! I’ll comment too! C’mon Seung!

**Seung-gil: **_(Pretending to be flippant but blushing while staring at Phichit’s hand holding his, dragging him along) _Alright.

**Phichit: **Let’s all have fun together at the competition! We should take a group selfie this time! Shoutout to my bestie Riri. Oh! And are we still on for dinner tomorrow?

**Seung-gil: **Phica-

**Yuuri: **Wait, Phi, did he just call you “Phica?”

**Phichit: **Yeah! It’s super cute, right? It’s supposed to compine Phichit with  셀카 , which apparently means “selfie” in Korean. Doesn’t it fit really well?

**Yuuri: **Holy Makka, that’s adorable. And it sounds like pikachu!

**Minami: **_(In the background) _Oh, Phichit-senpai is totally a pikachu!

**Yuri: **And no one is going to talk about how Katsudon just said “Holy Makka??”

**Phichit: **Yuuri is a smol cinnamon roll™ and I am _not _going to let you corrupt him! 

_(A tight, terrifying smile creeps onto Phichit’s face.)_

**Yuri: **I’m part of the Yuuri (K) Cinnamon Roll Protection Squad! _(Extremely indignant) _I helped _start _the damn thing! Hell if _I’m _the one corrupting Katsudon!

**Yuuri: **Corrupting? The Yuuri (K) Cinna- what?

**Victor: **Don’t worry about it, darling.

_(Their love fest is interrupted by Sara running up with a grin, Michele trailing behind her with a stressed look on his face. Emil can also be seen trying to chat with Michele, struggling to walk beside him, but Michele keeps being a tsundere.)_

**Sara: **Seung-gil! Did you get a chance to give a comment?

**Seung-gil: **Oh,  누나 , I-

**Phichit: **Wait, _Sara _gets to be “ 누나 ,” but I don’t get to be  형 ?

**Sara: **_(Teasing) _Maybe it’s because _I _actually let Seung-gil comment for interviews instead of getting distracted with my best friend~

**Phichit: **_(Pouting now) _Well that’s because I actually _have _a best friend.

**Yuuri: **Awww, Phi, I’m sure there’s a good reason that Seung-gil-kun doesn’t call you “ 형 .” It’s not like I call Victor “senpai.”

**Victor: **Wait- why _don’t _you call me “senpai?”

**Yuuri: **_(Murmuring in the background) _I don’t know, with you it’d somehow turn kinda kinky… 

**Victor: **_(Scandalized) _Yuu-ri~!

**Seung-gil: **_(Good boyfriend mode™ activated) _Phica, I explained to you, that’s not how Korean honorifics work. We were born in the same year. Besides, I like calling you Phica. It suits you, my Phica~ _(Voice lower now) _Or would you rather I call you “ 자기여 ?”

**Chris: **Oh! _(Pretending to be surprised) _Not in front of the children!

**Yuri: **I’m not a child you-

**Yuuri: **Now, now, let them speak privately. Don’t butt into their conversation.

**Yuri: **_(Murmuring, definitely sulking because it felt like Yuuri scolded him) _It’s hard not to butt in when they’re having their “private conversation” in a very public space!

**Phichit: **Yeah, I like it too. You made “Phica” just for me! And I’m sorry for not letting you comment… 

**Seung-gil: **It’s all part of what I love about you.

**Yuuri: **Awwwwwwwww. uwu

**Yurio: **What’s this about “privacy?” _(Visibly sweatdropping)_

**Chris: **_(Extremely amused) _Well, well, well, who knew that someone could “uwu” outloud… 

**Seung-gil: **As for my comment: I look forward to competing against everyone in the upcoming competition. And I already sent it to the group chat, but I know that some of you don’t check it *cough*Yuuri*cough*. To thank everyone for sending in videos and for helping with the promotion that I did with BTS, the CEO of Bighit has invited us to dinner with the members. Information is in the group chat, so please let me know if you can attend. 

**Yuuri: **Hey! I check the chat! Anyway, Victor will be excited! He loves our group get togethers! Speaking of, where in the world did Victor go?

_(Victor comes running up with Guang Hong and Leo in tow.)_

**Victor: **I thought that we were getting all the cute skating couples on the broadcast, so I went to fine Leo and Guang Hong!

**Phichit: **True, their relationship is really cute! I ship it~

**Guang Hong: **_(Embarassed and blushing) _Thank you… 

**Leo: **You want me to go first?

**Guang Hong: **Yes, please.

**Leo: **Okay! We’re giving comments, right? Otabek, JJ, and I worked together to make a new song! We can play it for everyone tomorrow at dinner. I think it turned out really well! Our ahem, _project, _is moving along nicely. 

_(Leo winks at the camera.)_

**Morooka: **Can you say what the project is?

**Leo: **Hahaha, sorry. No can do! Guang, you wanna go now?

**Guang Hong: **_(More relaxed now because of Leo and smiling lightly) _Yeah, I’m really excited to be working with- uh, I mean, _competing against _everyone. And Yuuri  哥 , let’s finish watching that drama soon!

**Morooka: **Can you tell us which drama you two are watching?

**Guang Hong: **Oh, yeah! It’s *****! It’s great; I give it a 10/10. I totally ship-

_(Yuri enters, stomping, with Otabek following close behind.)_

**Yuri: **HOW CAN YOU SHIP THEM?! IT’S SO OBVIOUS THAT ***** AND ***** BELONG TOGETHER!

_(This part of the interview had to be censored due to copyright procedures.)_

_(Post jump-cut: Everyone looks calm again, Yuri candidly leaning on Otabek. Yuuri, Victor, Phichit, and Seung-gil have all disappeared.)_

**Leo: **Since Otabek is here, why doesn’t he leave a comment for everyone else too? 

**Otabek: **Hmmm… Okay. I will continue to work hard to win. I look forward to competing.

**Leo: **Thanks, Otabek! Oh, oh! Let’s see who else we can find! Would that be okay?

**Morooka: **_(Visibly still bewildered) _Uh, yeah! Of course!

**Leo: **Hmmm… Who knows a lot of people?

**Guang Hong: **We can see if Phichit has any ideas about who we can go talk to?

**Leo: **Great idea, Guang! Ah, there he is! Phichit!

**Phichit: **Oh, hey! This is still going on? I swear that I just saw Victor dragging Riri away though… 

**Leo: **Yup! Now we’re trying to get more of the skaters to join in on the interview! Any suggestions?

**Phichit: **How about Mila? I think I saw her with Georgi earlier… 

_(At that moment Mila is passing by with Georgi, presumably searching for Sara.)_

**Mila: **Did I hear my name? What’s up?

**Leo: **We were just trying to get more skaters in the interview! Any comments to the other skaters?

**Mila: **Sure! I’ll see you all tomorrow! Let’s have fun!

**Leo: **Yeah, I have a feeling that this year will be a lot of fun! Georgi?

**Georgi: **I will put all the love that I have for my dear into my next routine! Please put all of your emotions into your routines as well!

**Leo: **Will do!

**Guang Hong: **Oh,  亲爱的 , there’s JJ and Isabella  姐 ! Isabella  姐 ! 

**Isabella: ** 小季 !  吃了吗?

**Guang Hong: ** 吃了。你呢？

**Isabella: ** 吃了。宝贝 , come say hello to  小季 and Leo!

**JJ: **Hey everyone!

**Leo: **Hi Isabella, JJ! We’re trying to find a bunch of different skaters for the interview! Wanna give a comment?

**JJ: **Of course I’ll comment! Look forward to a good competition everyone. We should all do our best! After all, doing your best is JJ style!!

**Leo: **Hehe… right… We should go-

**Isabella: **Dinner tomorrow, right? 

**Guang Hong:** Yup! We’ll see you there!  拜拜！

**Isabella: **明天见！

**JJ: ** 再见！

_(JJ enthusiatically waves goodbye.)_

**Leo: ** 再见！

_(Leo drags Guang Hong away.)_

**Leo: **Did we get everyone?

**Guang Hong: **I think so. This has been really fun!

**Leo: **Yeah! Thanks for letting us do this!

**Morooka: **Oh, of course! I’m sure the viewers will love to see this anyway… 

**Yuuri: **_(From a distance) _Morooka-san! _(Finally approaching the group) _Our interview got totally sidetracked! Gomen!

**Morooka: **Oh, no, Katsuki-san, it’s really alright. The interview took an… _interesting _turn, but I’m sure everyone will love to see everyone getting along so well.

**Victor: **_(Seemingly popping out of nowhere) _Well, I’d hate to have my Yuuri get a bad reputation for skipping out on interviews! Which, of course, he does all the time already! 

_(The fake smile that seems to be specifically reserved for everytime Victor criticizes Yuuri in a “softer” way appears on his face.)_

**Yuuri: **_(Murmuring) _Oh no… not _that smile _again… What to do, what to do?

**Yuri: **_(Also popping out of nowhere) _Just finish the interview Katsudon!

**Yuuri: **Oh, right! I can answer some more questions?

_(Victor’s normal smile is now back on his face. Seeing this, Yuuri visibly relaxes.)_

**Victor: **Well, I suppose Yuuri has a few minutes before he _really _has to go… Sure, how about one more question? I’ll even get all the other skaters here for a final shot, to make up for the mess!

**Morooka: **I really wouldn’t want to cause any trouble… 

**Victor: **It’s fine! I can just send out a message to the “Skating fam” group chat! One second.

_(Victor quickly types out a message, and after a few minutes, all the skaters have gathered around.)_

**Morooka: **_(Once again slightly bewildered like “what just happened??”) _So, uh, this generation of skaters seems to be particularly, _friendly_…?

**Phichit: **Yeah! These guys are pretty cool!

**Chris: **They’re as-

**Yuuri: **Chris, stop it. This is supposed to be PG!

**Chris: **Dear, _I’m _not PG.

**Yuuri: **Mmhmm, I understand that. But _thankfully_, children who shouldn’t know yet probably won’t understand why you’re not PG. Where’s Masumi?

**Chris: **My love Masumi has a photoshoot early tomorrow. Sadly, he had to go home early.

**Yuuri: **Ohhhhh, sounds tough.

**Chris: **_(Sounding very much in love, using a tone that they don’t often hear from him. Some of the skaters look surprised, but Yuuri, Yuri, Victor, Otabek, and Phichit aren’t fazed as they hear this tone everytime Chris talks about Masumi.) _He loves it though… 

**Yuuri: **Yes, he does. About the level of friendliness between us: we’re all family. We all come from different backgrounds, so of course, we’re all very different. Some of us had difficult pasts, and others have had easier ones. And it’s true that we all speak different languages. 

_(Yuuri pauses, looks around at the large group of skaters that has formed. A soft smile creeps onto his face.)_

**Yuuri: **But we all speak one common language: skating. We all love skating, and have gathered to show our love to the world. Whether it’s love for our family _(looks at Michele and Sara), _love for a lover _(looks at Georgi and Victor)_, love for ourselves _(looks at JJ), _love for our countries _(looks at Phichit and Guang Hong), _love for our idol _(looks at Minami), _love for competition _(looks at Seung-gil), _love for the music _(looks at Leo), _love for our rinkmates _(looks at Mila), _love for our friends _(looks at Emil, Yuri, and Otabek)… _All of it: eros, philia, storge, agape, ludus, pragma, philautia… It’s all love- Victor taught me that. 

_(Yuuri smiles tenderly at Victor and grabs his hand.)_

**Yuuri: **We are a big skating family- a group of people connected by the ice… And, _(a little smirk, like he knows something you don’t, staring straight into the camera) _we call everything on the ice “love.”

**Author's Note:**

> So a few things to clarify:  
\- I can totally imagine Phichit and Yuuri having really cheesey nicknames for each other. Phichit calls Yuuri “Riri” (as opposed to something cooler like “Yuu”) and Yuuri calls Phichit “Phi” (not “PhiPhi” because that sounds too much like something for a toilet.)  
\- I couldn’t help but put BTS in this. Should I do a crossover fic? I need a Yuuri x Jimin dance collab.  
\- In my head BTS were filming a music video for “Butterfly,” probably for Festa or a Run! BTS episode or something, and they wanted to use figure skaters as a “butterfly.” Who better than South Korea’s beloved competitive figure skater Lee Seung-gil, who happens to have connections with some of the world’s best figure skaters?  
\- Headcanon that Yuuri is terrible at checking his messages, and literally the only people who can always reach him are Victor, Phichit, and Yuri. Seung-gil, Otabek, and everyone back in Hasetsu has a better chance of reaching him than most others. He idolizes Lilia so on the off chance that she calls him, he’ll answer. Anyone else should pretty much expect to wait at least two weeks for a response.  
\- I only mentioned my favorite chicken nugget like… once? Sorry Minami lol. I’ll give you a fic with Yuuri soon~  
\- I made Isabella Chinese (or like, half Chinese) only because there’s a big Chinese population in Canada, so I thought it’d make sense. Plus, I really like the idea of Guang Hong speaking to her in Chinese with Leo and JJ (because they’re good boyfriends™ who love to learn about their SO’s culture) half eaves dropping. (Should I write a fic about Leo and JJ teaming up to learn Chinese? Then surprising their SOs with it?) I know that Yang can also be a Korean last name, but I NEEDED the Guang Hong/Isabella friendship.  
\- I also really like the idea of Isabella knowing a lot of different languages and being able to reach out to people for JJ’s fanclub beacause of it, and being like THE BEST fanclub president. I imaging that she speaks semi-fluent Chinese because of her family, then also French and English because of where she lives.  
\- I also love the idea of skaters using their native languages to affectionately refer to each other so I may have gone a little overboard. whoops  
\- Technically 姐 is often used with last name (to my knowledge?) but they’re close and I feel like Isabella would feel more comfortable with her first name anyway soooo  
\- After writing this, I looked up what Masumi does for work. According to the YOI wiki, he’s a member of the Swiss Skating Federation, and possibly a former ice dancer, so… whoops. When I wrote this, I meant for him to be a photographer who met Chris during one of his shoots for a magazine or something. Just pretend that they were doing a story about “the famous retired ice dancer Masumi” and that’s why he was at a shoot. (Note to self: do research before writing lol)  
\- Also after going through the story again I realized that I totally forgot to get Emil, Michele, and Minami to comment. I don’t want to go back and risk making the story more complicated by adding their comments, but please pretend that they commented somewhere in the whole mess?


End file.
